1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release device, and more particularly to a quick-release device of a bicycle brake cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A brake device of a bicycle must be designed under two factors including brake effect and quickly releasing the tension of the brake cable when changing the wheel. A conventional brake device of a bicycle includes two brake pads for clamping the wheel rim to achieve the effect of brake. However, the two brake pads are very closed to the wheel rim and the tire has a diameter greater than a width of the wheel rim. Consequently, the tension of the brake cable must be greatly released to enlarge the width between the two brake pads before changing the wheel. As a result, the tension of the brake cable must be adjusted again after changing the wheel. It will take a lot of time when changing the wheel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional brake device of a bicycle.